


Fuckboy Jefferson

by doublefudge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublefudge/pseuds/doublefudge
Summary: High School AU where Alex and Thomas are skipping class and they almost get caughtFuckboy!Thomas AU





	Fuckboy Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a preexisting AU? Did I make this up? I don't know

Alex's soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. He kept his head up and hoped that if a teacher walked by and saw him, they would think he was just going to the bathroom. He had shoved his backpack in his locker to make it more believable.

He was taking his time walking around the halls down to the first floor so he could go to the band room and hide in the back with the band lockers. Nobody would check back there in the last period of the day because Alex knew there wasn't a class in there and he could sit on his phone until the bell rang. Alex of course wasn't in band but Eliza was and she told him those things so he decided to test it out.

Alex was on the second floor when a teacher, who he recognized as a math teacher he hadn't had the year before, walked by. He was thankful that the bathrooms were right there and he quickly turned to the water fountain and took a long drink until he couldn't hear the noise of high heels clicking anymore. He stood up straight and turned to start walking again but none other than Thomas Jefferson walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing in the bathroom on the sophomore floor?" Alex spoke up first.

"I could ask you the same." Thomas said cockily. Alex wanted to roll his eyes but he knew that would start an argument and he didn't want to get caught by yelling in the hallway. He briefly considered walking away right then but he knew Thomas would follow.

"So what are you doing?" Thomas asked. Alex shrugged, not knowing what to say— he didn't want to flat out admit he was skipping in case Thomas wasn't and he decided to go back to class and tell somebody. 

"Well where are you going?" Thomas tried again. 

"To class." Alex lied. Thomas raised an eyebrow and Alex knew he didn't believe him. 

"That's no fun." Thomas said. Alex shrugged again, he was annoyed and he wanted to just walk away from Thomas but he couldn't walk away from a fight and let the other person win.

"What are you doing then?" Thomas smiled and Alex was almost revolted. Thomas stepped towards him but he walked past him, almost as if on cue.

"Well are you coming?" Thomas asked when Alex didn't move. He didn't know why he did it but Alex jogged for a few seconds to catch up to Thomas and then he walked beside the taller boy. 

"So what class are you supposed to be in right now?" Thomas asked. Alex was taken aback because Thomas was actually talking to him and was initiating a conversation that didn't seem like it was leading up to a fight. Alex answered and Thomas snorted.

"I don't blame you for skipping."

Alex was still confused as to why Thomas was talking to him and being nice to him. He didn't know why he was going along with it either. It seemed fine though, he didn't feel the urge to punch Thomas. They walked along without saying anything for a minute and they had reached the staircase when they heard footsteps. The footsteps were unmistakable— they belonged to the principal. You could hear the clop of her boots from a mile away. 

Thomas looked around and grabbed Alex's arm as he opened the door to a closet next to the staircase. Alex wondered why they didn't just run down the stairs or even hide at the bottom of the stairs but he didn't ask because he was being pulled into a small closet that only had a few mops in it and really only had enough room for those mops. Thomas closed the door and it was a tight squeeze so they were pressed up against each other uncomfortably.

The space of the closet was tight and Alex could feel Thomas' body heat radiating off of the boy. He knew his face must have been flushed and he was thankful for the darkness that enveloped them.

Alex didn't complain as Thomas moved so they were facing each other. They heard a door open and Alex relaxed but Thomas didn't open the door back up and Alex opened his mouth to say something when Thomas leaned in and pressed their lips together to shut him up. They heard the footsteps again, they were getting closer and Alex's eyes widened.

Alex was going to protest but he let his eyes slip shut as Thomas' kissed him harder. It's not like Thomas could see and tell what reaction he was having anyway. The footsteps eventually went away but Thomas didn't move away from Alex and he didn't care. Alex wondered if that was Thomas' plan all along, to end up in the position they were in. The timing was perfect after all.

Thomas' hand traveled down to his ass and Alex knew then that the situation was planned. A tongue slipped into his mouth and he loud out a soft noise. It was dark and he couldn't see himself but he knew his face must've been bright red and he was very thankful for the darkness of the closet by then. Alex could feel Thomas smirking against his lips and that made his face heat up even more. He knew the principal was long gone and they could leave the closet by then but he didn't move. He stood there, pressed up against the wall with Thomas' lips on his. 

By the time they broke apart and Thomas opened the closet door back up, it felt like so much time had passed and Alex was still in shock.

"I should get back to class." Thomas said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Thomas turned around and Alex stepped towards him. 

"Yes?"

"You can't just make out with me and leave like that." Alex scoffed. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I can." Alex felt his face heat up.

"Fuckboy!" He yelled as Thomas walked away. 

"You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of the last few things I've written so I'm just putting out more garbage tbh. please leave comments if you liked it or even if you hated it because that's understandable


End file.
